lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael Sasaki
Raphael's main strength is his very strong bond with his monsters. He is highly protective of them and will do whatever he can to protect them whether he is dueling or not. Such dueling examples of this bond are giving up his own life points to spare his own monsters from being destroyed, while non-dueling examples are him diving into the ocean while stranded to retrieve them even though he was in no real danger, had it been deeper waters he could very well have died protecting them. Of course Raphael's strength is also his greatest weakness. A double-edged sword, Raphael can also be quite overprotective of his monsters, such as sacrificing one's strength to boost others. However perhaps the most glaring example of this is when Guardian Dreadscythe is brought forth. A ghoulish guardian resembling the Grim Reaper, this is the embodiment of Raphael's darker side. With Dreadscythe out, Raphael will completely disregard his bond with his other Guardians and often sacrifice them ruthlessly to power up Dreadscythe. In regards to his family, being on the deserted island and thus away from his family for so long has in a sense warped his mind to a degree. As a result, part of him believes that his family is still alive. Appearance Rafael's usual outfit consists of a large open full-body coat with padded shoulders and belted sleeves and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. His blonde hair is raised and points upwards behind his head it also features two locks in front of his ears turning through ninety degrees and pointing forward. History Raphael Sasaki was born to parents Benjiro and Chiya Sasaki. The life he lead was a very wealthy one for both of his parents came from families that had money, but it wasn't easy getting it. They had to work their ways up to that point. Benjjiro and Chiya met each other when they were going to college in Osaka. To them it was love at first sight which wasn't long before they were engaged to each other, then had their first child which was a son they'd named Raphael. It wasn't until much later they his little brother and sister Sonia and Julian came along. Despite the family of five, they all got along fine. Sure Raphael would have quarrels with his younger siblings from time to time but that was normal. And he was always so well-behaved for his parents. Anything they told him to do, he did it without complaints. He was raised to be a well-mannered and groomed child but not so much too the point that this would make him appear to be a spoiled. Far from it. Whatever his parents got him, he treated it with delicate care. Especially his Duel Monsters cards which he'd gotten at the very young age of eight while watching other professional card players on TV play the game. His father was the one that'd bought him his first deck and the cards he collected were Guardian cards. Which later became his most favorite out of all the cards in the entire game. It was then a bond was formed between him and the cards. Thus this prompted him to try and gather the rest of the collection. So far he'd had the two main monsters which was Guardian Grarl and Guardian Kay'est. It wasn't until his 12th birthday that he'd received Guardian Eatos. His parents thought it would've been a nice idea to take the entire family out on a cruise, to not only spend time with one another but to celebrate Raphael's birthday. He'd gotten Eatos as a gift from his parents and brother and sister for they all pitched in and got the one card he'd wanted the most for his deck. Just when things seemed to be going so well, their time together was ended when the ship they were on went off course and gone directly into a tidal wave that resulted in ending everyone's life except Rapahel's. As for him, he ended up being stranded on a deserted island with only his duel monsters cards to keep him company until he would be found. While on the island, Raphael somehow managed to stay sane, with his Guardians, particularly Eatos, Kay'est and Grarl assuring they'd keep him safe until he was rescued. During that time, Raphael tried to find means to survive until his family eventually found him. Raphael believed them to be still alive enough though they are not. For 3 years, he was stuck on the deserted island until one day he saw a city right off the island. At first, he thought he was seeing things, having to slap himself a few times to make sure what he saw was real. When it didn't disappear, he quickly made a raft and sailed towards it, hoping that whomever was in the city might be able to help him get back home to his family. But as he got close to it, it'd vanished into thin after, then before long he was pulled into the sea once again by a tidal wave. It was then he'd heard a voice that told him to remember his voice for they would soon meet again. Raphael was unconscious while laid out in his raft and before long, he was rescued by a someone on a fisherman's boat. He was only fifteen when he returned to Osaka, Japan to look for his family, only to find out that they're dead. He'd been on that island for so long, it'd warped his mind into thinking that they were alive but had forgotten about him. It wasn't until he'd visited their graves in the local graveyard that he was stricken with the sense of reality around him. He had no one. He was all alone, having to only take care of himself now. Part of him believes that his family's death was done on purpose and as a result, Raphael now leads a bitter life hoping to somehow avenge his parents and siblings. During his attempts to try and avenge parents and siblings deaths, he'd managed to meet people with different personalities. Mostly girls who either didn't trust him or they've remained friends with him. This allowed him to become less of a bitter person than he used to be. Just like he treats his duel monsters, he treats others with a little bit more respect and kindness when he approaches them or they approach him. But five years later, he's learned to put all of his anger aside to just live life. Although he cherrishes the memories he made living in Domino City with the many faces of people he'd met, he'd eventually decided much recently that it was time to move on and live elsewhere. Leave his past behind and start anew where no one knows who he is, see new sights, make new friends. And if possible, find some opponents to duel. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Duel Spirits He has the ability to communicate with certain duel spirits, though this power is limited to his own monsters. To connect with them spiritually, he simply calls to the creature he wishes to talk to mentally. He is currently learning how to enhance his abilities to be able to communicate with more than just his own monsters. Raphael's Deck Lists GUARDIAN DECK Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Ruka Kaiba